Football
AFC * air it out * American Football Conference * arm tackle * armchair * armchair quarterback * audible * automatic * back * back judge * backfield * backfield in motion * backpedal * ball-carrier * batting the ball * Big Ben * birdcage * blind side * blindside * blitz * block * blocker * blocking back * body block * bomb * bootleg * bowl * bowl game * box-and-chain crew * break a tackle * breakaway * bring a load * broken field * broken play * bullet * bump and run * butt block * buttonhook * Canadian Football League * carry * catch * center * CFL * chain gang * chair pattern * cheap shot * chicken-fight * chip shot * chuck * circle pattern * circus catch * cleats * clip * clipping * clothesline * clothesline tackle * coffin corner * color commentator * comeback * completion * conversion * convert * corner * corner blitz * corner pattern * cornerback * Cotton Bowl * counterplay * coverage * crackback * crawling * cross pattern * crossbar * cut * cutback * cutoff block * decline a penalty * deep * defense * defensive back * defensive coordinator * defensive end * defensive tackle * defensive unit * delay * delay of game * dime defense * dive play * double reverse * double-team * down * down lineman * down-and-out * downfield * draft * draft pick * draw * draw play * drive * drive block * drop back * drop kick * duck * eat the ball * eligible receivers * encroachment * end * end around * end line * end run * end zone * ends * extra point * face mask * fade * fair catch * fake * field goal * field judge * first and 10 * first down * first-and-goal * flag * flak jacket * flanker * flanker back * flanker flare * flare pass * flare pattern * flat pass * flats * flea-flicker * fleaflicker * flex * flex defense * flow * fly pattern * football * football player * footballer * formation * forward pass * fourth down * free kick * free safety * front line * full back * fullback * fumble * gain * game plan * gang tackle * gap * goal line * goal line stand * goal-to-go * goalpost * goalposts * grass drills * Grey Cup * gridder * gridiron * ground the ball * guard * guards * Hail Mary * Hail Mary Pass * halfback * halftime * hand-off * hang time * hash mark * head linesman * Heisman Trophy * helmit * hike * hit * hitch * hitch and go * holding * hook pattern * huddle * I formation * illegal motion * illegal procedure * in motion * in play * inbounds * incompletion * ineligible receiver * inside * inside linebacker * instant replay * intentional grounding * interception * interference * juke * jump pass * keeper * kick * kick return specialist * kicker * kicking team * kickoff * kickoff return * late hit * lateral * left side * leg whip * line * line judge * line of scrimmage * linebacker * linebackers * lineman * linesman * look-in pass * man-for-man * man-to-man defense * middle linebacker * misdirection * Monday morning quarterback * motion * muff * naked reverse * National Football Conference * National Football League * neutral zone * NFC * NFL * nickel back * nickel defense * no-huddle offense * nose guard * nose tackle * nutcracker * off tackle * offensive coordinator * offensive lineman * official * offside * on the numbers * onside kick * open field * option * Orange Bowl * out-of-bounds * out-of-play * outlet man * outlet pass * outside linebacker * overtime * pass * pass rush * PAT * pay dirt * penalty * personal foul * physical * pick off * pigskin * pileup * pitchout * pits * place kick * placekick * placekicker * placement * platoon * play-action pass * playbook * pluggers * pocket * point after touchdown * point spread * pop * post pattern * power play * power sweep * prayer * prevent defense * primary receiver * Pro Bowl * pulling quard * pump * punt * punt formation * punt return * punter * QB * quarter * quarterback * quarterback draw * quarterback sneak * quick count * quick kick * quick out * quick read * quick release * read * receiver * reception * red dog * red zone * red-dog * ref * referee * release * replay official * return * reverse * right side * ring his bell * roll * rollout * Rose Bowl * roughing the passer * run * run-and-shoot * runback * runner * running back * running play * rush * rushing * sack * safety * safety blitz * sandwich * scatback * scramble * scrambler * scrambling * screen pass * scrimmage * seam * second down * secondary * set position * shank * shift * shiver * shoestring catch * short * short yardage * shotgun * shotgun offense * shovel pass * side judge * sideline * signals * single wing * slant * slant * sled * slot * slot formation * snap * sneak * soccer-style kicker * special teams * spike * spiral * split backs * split end * split the uprights * spread formation * sprint-out * squib kick * Statue of Liberty play * stick-um * stiff-arm * straight-arm * strip the ball * strong left * strong right * strong safety * strong side * stunt * stutter step * submarine * sudden death * Sugar Bowl * suicide squad * Super Bowl * sweep * swing pass * swivel hips * T formation * tackle * tackling dummy * tailback * taxi squad * TD * third down * thread the needle * throw * throw for a loss * tight end * touch football * touch-tackle * touchback * touchdown * trap * trap block * trenches * triple option * triple threat * try for point * turf * turnover * two-minute warning * umpire * unnecessary roughness * unsportsmanlike conduct * up the middle * upfield * upright * uprights * veer offense * weak safety * weak side * wedge * wide receiver * wig-wag * wind field * wingback * wishbone * wishbone yardage * yard line * yards gained * yards per carry * zebra * zone * zone coverage * zone defense